


The Aftermath

by beelliot123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelliot123/pseuds/beelliot123
Summary: The aftermath of the prank.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, wolfstar - Relationship





	The Aftermath

Remus cocked a mean, sly grin and stared with glossed over eyes at Sirius Black. “Don’t be daft enough to think you broke me Black. you just unscrewed a panel you knew to be loose.” He lit another cigarette and walked away, willfully ignorant to the other boys' protestations. Sirius tried to follow Remus, knowing that he’d probably be heading towards the shack but thought better of it when he barely missed the curse Remus threw at him. 

His last match didn’t light and he’d smoked half a pack. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he stood up to go to dinner. It was about six and Remus had skipped all of his lessons for the day. The shrieking shack was cold and damp, hence the match not lighting but the book he’d read was good. Walking back to school it was chilly and the thing jumper he’d thrown over his school shirt did little to keep out the cold. So, shivering and pissed off Remus Lupin entered the great hall. James was sitting with Sirius and Pete but Lily and the girls were seated a good distance away. 

“Rem!” Jamie tried to wave him over, but Remus just scowled at Sirius and kept walking. Sirius looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and vomit. Good, he deserves it. Lily and her friends were pleasant enough, but the conversation was rather dull so Remus ate in silence and tried to read his book. About ten minutes into dinner is when it started. Where he was seated, Remus could see the other house tables clearly. Severus Snape was sitting near Regulus and his group of followers, listening to the younger boy with a fixed adoration. He must have been staring because the next second Snape was staring straight into his eyes and, very quietly...howling. At first Remus thought he was hearing things but then Barty Crouch started doing it too followed by Regulus and soon the entirety of Slytherin house was howling in the direction of Gryffindor table. Remus froze and did not move for a good ten minutes after McGonnagal had gotten them to stop. 

He went straight to bed after dinner, refusing to talk to anyone and determined not to leave the four poster the rest of the night. He’d brought a flashlight to school and used the light to do his homework. When Sirius came in, Remus charmed the bed curtains shut. 

“Remus?” 

No response. Sirius stood next to the bed but knew better than to reach for the curtains. They were probably charmed shut, the bloody prick. “Remus, I just want to make sure you’re alright.” There was some movement on the bed and the all noise ceased as a deafening charm was cast. “Alright fine! Don’t talk to me! But when you’re done feeling sorry for yourself James and Pete got you some chocolate. It’s in the common room.” And with that, Sirius stormed out and Remus began to cry.


End file.
